Without the eagle
by Signora-Cifer04
Summary: just a songfic on Altair Rated T obvious for some cursing


**So this idea came up when I was going home with my brother from school and somehow the original song "Without me" by "Eminem" came up and heard the lyrics and thought of Altair... though obviously I don't own anything in here just the idea of the songfic... enjoy**

Song: With out the Eagle 

Artist: Altair Ibn – La Ahad feat. Malik Al-Sayf and other Assassin's Creed characters

Malik: Malik Al-Sayf, Real Name No Gimmicks

_Beat changes and now to Altair_

Altair: Two Italian courtesans go round the outside, Round the outside, round the outside. Two Italian courtesans go round the outside, Round the outside, round the outside.

Courtesan: Ooooooohhhhhh!~

Yusuf: Guess who's back, back again, Altair's back, tell a friend

Kadar: Guess who's back

Cesare B.: Guess who's back

Desmond: Guess who's back

Shaun: Guess who's back

Claudia: Guess who's back

Ezio: Guess who's back

Vidic: Guess who's back…

_nuuh nuuh nuhnuhnuh nuuhnuuhnuuh..._

Altair: I've created a pervert, cause nobody wants to see Ezio no more they want Altair; well if you want the Eagle, then this is what I'll give ya; A little bit of hashish mixed with some hard liquor; Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker; Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital; By the doctor when I'm not cooperating; When I'm rocking the table while he's operating

Doctor: HEY!

Altair: You waited this long to stop fighting; Cause, I'm back, I'm on AC:2 and Revelations; I know you got a job Ms. Auditore, but your husband's conspiracy problem is complicating; So the Templars won't let me be; Or let me be me so let me see; They tried to shut me down on "Assassin's Creed"; But it feels so empty without me; So come on dip, scar on your lips; Fu- that cut on your lips and some on your dip; And get ready cause this sh-s about to get heavy; I just settled all my missions, F-bep- you ROBERT! Now this looks like a job for me; So everyone just follow me; Cause we need a little controversy; Cause it feels so empty without me; I said this looks like a job for me; So everyone just follow me; Cause we need a little controversy; Cause it feels so empty without me; Little Novices, kids feeling rebellious; Embarrassed, their Masters still listen to Minerva; They start feeling like beggars, helpless; until someone comes along on a mission and yells-

Malik: BI-BEEEEEEEP-

Altair: A sanctuary, vision is scary, could start a revelation; Heatin' up the tension rebel; So let me just revel and bask; In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass; And it's a disaster such a catastrophe; For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me? Well I'm back –Batman noise- fix your broke PS3; Turn it on and off I'm gonna enter; Into the front of your skin like a splinter; The center of attention back for the Crusades; I'm interesting, the best thing since killing; Infesting in your Novice ears and nesting; -CH- Testing Attention Please; Spidey sense soon as someone mentions me; Here's my 10 florins my 2 florins is free; A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? Now this looks like a job for me; So everyone just follow me; Cause we need a little controversy; Cause it feels so empty without me; I said this looks like a job for me; So everyone just follow me; Cause we need a little controversy; Cause it feels so empty without me; A tisk-it a task-it; I got tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shi- that shi-; Caterina Sforza, you can get your ass kicked; Worse than them little Borgia bastards; And Gilberto, you get stomped by Machiavelli; You 36 year old bald headed fag blow me; You don't know me, you're too old; Let's go it's over nobody listens to Abbas; Now let's go just give me the feather; I will be there with a whole pile full of blood; I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil; Ever since Juno turned herself into a symbol; But sometimes shi- just seems; Everybody only wants to discuss me; Which this must mean I'm disgracing; But it's just me I'm just obscene; Though I'm not the first thing of liberating; I am the worst thing since Al Mualim; To do daily missions so selfishly; And use it to get myself wealthy

Abbas: HEY!

Altair: There's a concept that works; 20 million other master assassins emerge; But no matter how many eaglelets in the sky; It'll be so empty without me; Now this looks like a job for me; So everyone just follow me; Cause we need a little controversy; Cause it feels so empty without me; I said this looks like a job for me; So everyone just follow me; Cause we need a little controversy; Cause it feels so empty without me; Auditore da la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la; NOVICES!


End file.
